Fighting For Our Love
by DarkMoon2222
Summary: Rose and Dimitri know they love each other. Rose is only 17. Can they stay away from each other til she is 18 or will they be caught before. Come follow them as they face hard times that will test their limits.
1. The Attack

******* DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING :-( JUST THE PLOT. I would like to thank my Beta Swimming the Same Deep Waters for her amazing work!**

* * *

Rose walked down the hall looking for an empty classroom to do some meditation. It seemed that when she meditated it helped somewhat with the Darkness. It had been a rough year coming back to St. Vladimir's. The betrayal of Viktor Dashkov still hit close to home. Closer than most realized. In that moment Lissa had lost all of those she considered family, other than Rose. Rose heard a noise coming from an empty classroom. It sounded like a scream but muffled a little. She took a deep breath and opened the door to find three Moroi guys holding a Dhampir girl who looked no older than 15 or 16. Without thinking, Rose went into attack mode. Hitting the one that was touching the girl while the other two held her, she landed one good hit to his head knocking him out. Looking at the other two, she shouted: "Let her go, or end up like your other friend here!" Rose was more than ready to kick their asses as well.

They dropped the girl to the ground and ran from the room. Rose slowly knelt next to her. Rose could tell she was a Dhampir. It kinda shocked her she was being held.

"Are you okay?" she softly asked her.

"I am now, thank you," she said with a slight accent.

"You're welcome, but you don't need to thank me. Come on, let's get you off the floor," Rose said, moving closer to the girl in order to help her stand.

"I'm Rosemarie, but my friends call me Rose."

"I'm Viktoria, but friends and family call me Vika," the young girl replied.

As she talked more, Rose noticed the accent again. She knew she had heard it somewhere, but where she couldn't think at the moment. Looking at her more carefully, Rose noticed she was having trouble taking deep breaths, suggesting either broken ribs or at least cracked ones. She, herself, had been there before after the fight with Viktor and Natalie. How one could turn their own daughter Strigoi she would never know.

"How did you end up here anyways? Shouldn't you be in class?" Rose probed.

"I have a free period and I was attacked from behind. They pulled me into a room and beat me until they got tired of it. Then they started touching me all over, my breasts, stomach and started on my legs when you came in. I was so scared it was someone else to help them," Viktoria said, breaking down in tears.

Rose gently wrapped her arms around the crying girl. She wasn't used to tears. Lissa rarely cried. But as she held the girl she calmed down. "I'm so sorry crying on you," she wailed.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Come on let's go get your bruises and ribs looked at. I think they might be broken or bruised," Rose said, helping her with her bag. Rose knew she didn't need to carry it, so she grabbed it along with hers. When Rose leant down to get the bag, she got a good look at the boy in question. Anger charged through Rose so fast she had a hard time keeping it from her face. The last thing she needed to do was scare Viktoria.

 _~~~ Rose? What's wrong? I just felt a lot of anger from you~~~~_ Rose heard through the Bond. Ever since Viktor kidnapped Lissa, their bond had grown to where they could send messages to each other.

 _~~~~Jesse sexually attacked a young Dhampir in a classroom. She has bruises and possibly broken, cracked or bruised ribs. I can tell from the way she's breathing it hurts. I'm bringing her to you at the Nurse's office. Can you please call Alberta and let her know about Jesse. He's knocked out for now, but I don't know for how long ~~~_ Rose sent her, guiding Viktoria out of the classroom and towards the hospital going the back way. Rose didn't want classes to end and for people to see the poor girl. She had been through enough and didn't need gossip to add to her issues.

 _~~~ Of course Rose. Hopefully this will finally stop him~~~_ Lissa replied.

 _~~~ Let's hope so Lis. We're going the back way. Classes will be out soon. I don't know how long it will take us. We are going slow so not to damage the ribs any more~~~_ Rose sent back.

Rose noticed Viktoria about 10 feet behind her, so she stopped and waited for her.

"I'm sorry Rose," Viktoria said, finally reaching her.

"It's okay, take your time. We're going the back way. I've been there too many times to count with my ribs when my mentor knocks me on my ass forgetting his own strength. Freakishly tall Russian! So no rush. I didn't want classes to finish and everyone to see you, that's the last thing you need," Rose said with a small smile.

"Freakishly tall Russian? Sounds like my brother. He is stupidly tall and Russian. He is actually working here right now. He's mentoring some girl who ran away with the Princess Vasilisa Dragomir," Viktoria said, not seeing Rose's face.

"Oh my God! You're Dimitri's sister?" Rose almost screamed in shock. She couldn't believe she was helping Dimitri's sister. Oh boy is Jesse gonna get it, now. He picked the _wrong_ person to mess with.

"Yes, I am. Please don't leave me," Viktoria begged in a low voice, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Why in the world would I do that? Me and Dimitri are cool. Granted he's a hard ass in the gym. He knows better than to tell me what to do. I'll just do it to spite him. Kinda like when I put a needle in Kirova's ass, or when he told me not to go see Viktor after he was locked up. He may be my mentor, but he's not my father," Rose said smiling at her. While thinking thank God he's not her father. No one's father should look _that_ handsome.

"Good, I barely know you but you seem really nice and helpful. Something tells me I'm gonna need that help for a while," Viktoria told her as they reached the Hospital building just as the bell rang to release the students.

They slipped through the double doors as they heard movement outside. Walking up to the desk, Rose dinged the bell sitting on the top. After a few minutes an older Moroi girl appeared at the desk, giving Rose and Viktoria a nasty look.

"What do you want Dhampirs? Break a nail?" the older girl asked laughing.

"I need to see Princess Vasilisa Dragomir," Rose said smiling at the girl as best as she could, trying to keep the attention on herself and not Vika.

"Haha you're funny Dhampir! Thinking you can demand to see her Royal Highness. She doesn't have time to deal with your broken nails. Now run along before I call Security and have you and your little friend removed because she can't handle her drinks and you broke a nail," she said.

Rose nodded her head and turned to leave, but stopped and helped Viktoria to a seat first, making sure she was fully settled. Viktoria looked at Rose like she was crazy. Rose just grinned at her, slowly turning around to face the other girl.

"Please call them. It will better for you to have _them_ deal with you than me. Trust me on that one," Rose grinned at her.

"Fine it's your funeral. Guardian Belikov and Guardian Petrov are on duty tonight. I've heard Belikov is hard but very sexy. Wouldn't mind a punishment from him," the girl said picking up the phone.

"Guardian Petrov? Good evening. I have two girls here. One looks like she drank too much, and the other broke a nail. They demanded I call the Princess, but she's very busy. They won't leave. Anyway if you could help me, I have patients I need to attend to," the girl asked respectfully. She nodded her head in agreement.

 _~~~ I need you, Lissa. This dumbass at the desk won't call you. Please hurry or I can't be held for my actions ~~~_ Rose sent Lissa through the bond.

 _~~~ Sure, Rose. I'll be there in a just a few minutes. I'm just adding the last few notes for a patient. Is Viktoria okay?~~~_ Lissa asked.

Rose went to check on her, and Viktoria had her eyes closed. Rose knelt down beside her.

"Vika are you okay?" Rose asked quietly.

"Yes, Rose. I'm okay, just trying to rest and keep my breathing even. My ribs really hurt," Viktoria replied quietly.

Rose nodded and moved to sit next to her, waiting for Dimitri and Alberta to arrive. Rose leant her head back against the wall. Starting to let her mind wander. Oh how she wished she was training right now instead of dealing with this pain in the ass bitch who doesn't even know who she is. Rose couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

 _~~~Rose is Viktoria okay?~~~_ Lissa asked again.

 _~~~Oh Lissa, I'm sorry yeah she's okay, just sore. Soon as Comrade gets here things will get better. How far are you?~~~_ Rose asked grinning.

 _~~~ I bet. I'm just on the other side of the hall. I'm getting that room I told you about ready for her. With her being new to the school, I figured the room would be okay for her. Did you get the full story yet? ~~~_ Lissa queried.

 _~~~ Yes, I did. But I'll wait until Dimitri gets here and we are in the room before I say anything. The last thing we need is the whole school knowing about it~~~_ Rose said back as she heard footsteps approaching.

Rose peeked through her lashes to see her Russian hard ass walking up the hall with an older female guardian with short sandy brown hair and a kind complexion that belied her inner strength and strong will. She looked scary. Even from this distance, Rose could see the many battles she had won and lost. She knew she was a perfect match for her Comrade.

As Dimitri walked closer to the desk, he saw Rose and a young girl whose hair was covering half her face. But even with half of it covered Dimitri knew who she was. His sister. His baby sister. He could see she was holding her rib area. He knew the pain from all the times he'd hurt his before himself. He almost stepped towards them but the blonde at the desk spoke up.

"I'm sorry to call you, but they wouldn't leave and she was demanding to speak to the Princess," the older blonde said, smiling at the guardians and winking at Dimitri.

"Is that so?" Dimitri asked the blonde.

"Yes Guardian Belikov. They were rather rude, too, just over a broken nail," she added with a flirty tone.

Rose could hear the flirty tone of her voice, and while it is was standard when most women spoke with Dimitri, Rose could only stand just so much. Standing up and walking over to the Guardians, she looked up to Dimitri, smiled quickly then turned to the blonde. "Okay I can't stand any more of this lie. Guardian Belikov, Petrov? I came in asking for Lissa's help. I'm not sure what's wrong but I have a good idea. I didn't trust anyone else to check her and make sure she's okay. I know Lissa will take good care of her and her _privacy_. She doesn't need to have this spread about school," Rose said meaningfully.

"I see Novice Hathaway. I completely understand why you came to see the Princess," Alberta said nodding to her, understanding Rose's second meaning.

Turning to the blonde Alberta said sternly "Get me Vasilisa now!"

"No need to get me, I'm right here. Mea, you can leave now. I don't have time for someone who doesn't listen to orders and tries to cause problems," Lissa said, emerging from a room down the hall.

"But-" the blonde started to say as Lissa cut her off.

"I said OUT!" Lissa said raising her voice, startling two girls in the room, one behind the desk and one in the chair against the wall.

"What's all the yelling about?" asked the girl against the wall. Everyone turned to her, Rose walking back over to Viktoria.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Lissa was just dealing with an issue. Come on let's get you into a room," Rose said, helping her stand.

"Take her to room one Rose. I'll be in there soon. Guardian Belikov, would you please help them while Guardian Petrov and I finish here?" Lissa asked, knowing Dimitri wanted to talk to his sister.

"Of course Vasilissa," Dimitri responded, following Rose and his sister to the room. Once in the room, Rose stepped out of the way and Dimitri stepped up to Viktoria, taking her into his arms and holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her. Viktoria started crying soon as the firm arms of her brother were around her. He held her close, gently running one hand through her hair, the other rubbing circles on her back while saying soothing words to her in Russian.

Rose had no clue what he was saying, but it seemed to work. Viktoria calmed down after a few minutes but stayed in her brothers' protective embrace. Rose could see how much this was affecting both of them. Viktoria was so scared, and Dimitri was livid. Yes he had his guardian mask up, but Rose had gotten better at reading him through it. Not many could say that, maybe only his family. But nonetheless, it was true.

Rose pulled the bed covers back for Viktoria. Knowing Lissa like she did, she knew she'd want Viktoria to stay overnight. Rose started looking for something for Viktoria to change in to help make the inevitable exam easier. In one of the cabinets Rose found a simple set of PJ's. They looked about the right size. She pulled them out and set them on the bed. Turning back to Viktoria and Dimitri, the door opened and Lissa walked in with a smile on her face.

"Well now that's taken care of, let's get you settled. Thanks, Rose that helps me some," Lissa said, looking at the bed and seeing the clothing.

"You're welcome, Lis. Come on Vika, let's get you changed. Comrade step outside while we get her changed, please," Rose said stepping over to where Viktoria was still clasped in her brother's embrace.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow at her. Was she really giving him an order? Rose just nodded at him.

"Fine. But do note it will cost you later," Dimitri said stepping out for a moment.

"Rose he's gonna kill you at practice," Lissa said, grinning.

"Don't remind me. That's twice I've called him Comrade in front of someone, and now given him an order," Rose said, trying not to think about the world of pain that was coming to her. "Do you need help Vika?"

"Please," Viktoria said, almost in tears trying to get her shirt off.

Rose smiled at her and gently helped her remove her shirt and put the new one on, then helped her with her skirt and putting the shorts on. Lissa helped her into the bed. Covering her with the few blankets, a knock on the door made the girls smile. Rose went to open the door to let Dimitri back in. On her way back to the bed, Rose grabbed the chair from the corner of the room and brought it closer to the bed. Rose nodded to Dimitri to sit in the chair, so he could be closer to his sister. Dimitri sat in the chair taking his sister's hand into his. Taking a deep breath to centre himself he asked the question he was dreading the most.

"Vika can you please tell us what happened? Even just a little will help," Dimitri said in a soothing voice Rose had never heard him use before.

Gripping Dimitri's hand tightly, Viktoria nodded.

"I had a free period and wanted to see if maybe you would give me a little extra training. I know I am behind the rest of my class. Mama thought it would be good to ask you to help me. On my way there I was pulled into a room by three boys. They were laughing, one started to touch me all over while the other two held me. They were Moroi but they were strong. I tried to fight back, but then one said something about getting me kicked out if I fought them. 'They come first, blood-whore dhampir,' he said. I can't thank Rose enough for coming into the room and saving me. Please don't me mad at her for missing practice Dimka. She was helping me," Viktoria said almost in tears once again.

"Sssshhhh. Don't worry, she isn't in trouble for missing practice since she had a good reason to miss it. Let's just focus on you right now," Dimitri said rubbing her hand. "Does anything hurt?"

"My ribs and head hurt," Viktoria said in a low voice tightening her hold on his hand.

"I can help with that if you don't mind? I use Spirit to heal. I promise it won't hurt and will help you rest," Lissa said smiling at her.

Viktoria looked to Dimitri as if asking him if she should do it. He nodded back and stood so Lissa could help her. Rose just stood back watching Dimitri and his sister. She could tell even through his Guardian mask that he was furious. He wanted to track down who was responsible for hurting her. Rose was worried about them both. As Lissa started to heal Viktoria the Darkness Rose had tried to contain earlier was back in full force. Rose knew it was worth it so Viktoria would get better. She started pacing the room, trying to stay still but couldn't. Dimitri quickly noticed the change in her. After three paces he stopped her gently in his arms. Making her look at him.

"What's wrong Roza?" he whispered to her.

"It's the Darkness, and being this close to Lissa while she uses Spirit makes it so much worse. I take in more than normal. I don't mind to help Viktoria; I'll work it off later," Rose said smiling quickly at him and breaking out of his hold, even though all she wanted to do was stay. But she knew just one moment of weakness on either side could be their downfall. They only had a few months before they were free. Just a few months, then to hell with what anyone thought. They could finally just be themselves. Now they just need to keep anyone else from knowing about them. Fun fun.

About an hour later, Lissa was finished and Rose was about to fully freak out. She was channelling a lot of Darkness. Almost more than she could handle. Lissa slowly covered Viktoria with a blanket to make sure she was warm. Using Spirit tends to make people cold afterwards. Once she was covered, Lissa walked over to Dimitri.

"She's gonna be out for a while, so go do something. No use just sitting around here. Rose needs to get out. Work off some of the Darkness."

She turned to Rose. "I'm sorry it causes you issues," Lissa said, understanding how it affected her.

"It's fine Lis. I knew it would affect me like this, but it's worth it for Viktoria. She needed us. We're here for her. That's what she needs." Rose said grabbing her bag.

"I'm gonna go change and meet you at the gym. I need the workout and so do you," Rose said to Dimitri. "I'll see you later Lissa," Rose said, hugging Lissa, and opening the door.

Lissa smiled. It was just like Rose to have the last word.

"Go, or she'll come searching for you! You and I both know when Rose is on a mission she doesn't stop," Lissa laughed pointing to the door Rose had just walked through.

"Call me if something happens. Anything at all and I'll be here" Dimitri promised opening the door again.

"Of course Dimitri. Now go!" Lissa laughed. It was funny ordering him about for once.

Dimitri smiled at her. Taking one last look at Viktoria he left to get ready for one hell of a workout for him and his Roza.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all like it, Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Now time to work on chapter 2


	2. Rose's Emotions

******* DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING :-( JUST THE PLOT. I would like to thank my Beta Swimming the Same Deep Waters for her amazing work!**

Hello to all my readers, I am so sorry about the lateness in posting. The last few months have been long. I hope to have the next chapter typed soon. If anyone has any questions, please feel free to PM me- Thanks Darkmoon

* * *

Rose entered the gym wearing her black workout clothes, setting her bag down on the sidelines out of the way, she began stretching her muscles. She knew this workout would be different. With Dimitri's anger, and adding her Darkness to the mix, they were both in for a world of hurt. As she finished her stretches, Dimitri walked into the gym and began stretching his muscles getting ready for Rose. It took him about fifteen minutes.

"Ready Rose?" Dimitri asked, walking to the center of the mats.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied sounding antsy from all the Darkness.

He nodded and took his stance, and she hers. They circled one another for a minute, testing the other's reaction. When Rose thought she saw an opening, she started towards Dimitri at full force, not really thinking once she went into attack mode. It was a side effect of Darkness Dimitri knew well. A blind emotional rage, all he could do was block and try to get a hit in where he could to try and battle the Darkness. Dimitri hated when Rose pulled the Darkness from Lissa. Yes, Spirit had helped his sister, but it came at Rose's cost. It wasn't worth it. Not if they couldn't find something to help Rose handle it better. All the Priests and manuscripts on Vladimir and Anna still weren't helping. Maybe his Babushka knew someone? Everyone in his family knew she knew things she couldn't possibly know, yet did. No one ever questioned her; maybe it was time to?

They went at it like that for two hours when Rose started to slow down, tears mixed with the sweat running down her face. Dimitri was able to pin Rose. Once they caught their breaths, Rose took one look at Dimitri and the floodgates opened; tears poured down her face. Dimitri took her into his arms, not caring if anyone broke the lock on the door and saw them. When Rose was upset, the lines between them blurred even more than usual.

"I'm sorry, Comrade. Just seeing Vika like that brought back seeing Lissa after Victor kidnapped her. So broken and sad. No one should ever feel like that. She's had 'They come first' drilled into her head for years, and she's at a brand new school only a week, and she's attacked! It's not right!" Rose said, her voice hoarse from crying, lying her head on Dimitri's muscular chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Oh Roza, it's okay," he cooed softly to her. "Shh. Trust me; it was hard for me to see Vika like that, too. I can't tell you how thankful I am you saved her. What happened there could have ended differently. It could have been very bad; much worse than it was," Dimitri said holding her close to him. But he wasn't only talking about Vika; he was also referring to the resultant Darkness. He could remember Rose's last episode like it was yesterday.

He never wanted to see her uncontrolled like that again. It had been too much Darkness for her to handle. Granted it wasn't Lissa's fault - she was forced to use Spirit to heal Victor. But in return it had almost killed Rose; breaking the bond wide open. It allowed the girls to communicate much more easily, but it also meant Lissa could now be pulled into Rose's head. Thankfully they could now tell when it happened, which made things a lot easier to stop. Dimitri ran his fingers through Rose's hair while pressing sweet kisses to her crown saying sweet nothings in Russian. Rose slowly calmed down, pulling back to look at Dimitri. Smiling at him, she raised herself up onto her toes, kissing his lips softly. He kissed her back then broke the sweet contact.

"Oh Roza, my love you know we can't! Please don't tempt me more than you already do. Remember one more year, my darling. One more year then we can be together," he lovingly promised.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just had to feel you against me," Rose grinned at him.

"Roza you'll be the death of me. Now head to class. And don't be late for practice this evening," Dimitri warned heading towards the showers.

"I won't," Rose replied, walking to the female side of the showers. Once done showering she quickly dressed and headed to class. As she almost reached the door, her phone rang. Looking at the ID, it read: JANINE. Rose stepped away from the door to answer the call.

"Hello," Rose said.

"Rosemarie, I need to speak with you," Janine spoke.

"Okay mom, can I call you back? I have class in like three minutes," Rose said.

"Sure," Janine said hanging up.

Rose closed her phone knowing how her mother was. She never said bye. Putting her phone in her pocket, she entered the class she hated but loved at the same time. She and Stan Alto had a love-hate relationship. Rose respected Alto as a guardian, but as a teacher, not one bit. This was gonna be a long four hours she thought, finding her seat. While thinking about Dimitri, she knew he had his own anger about Vika still to work out. She just hoped he remembered to put on gloves this time.


	3. Dimitri's Anger

******* DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING :-( JUST THE PLOT. I would like to thank my Beta Swimming the Same Deep Waters for her amazing work!**

Here is Ch 3, Hope you all like it as much as I love writing this story. I would like to take a moment and thank my amazing Beta, Who is extremely kind and very patient with me. I could not as for a better Beta.

* * *

Dimitri waited til Rose had left the gym after showering to really release his anger. The shower he had taken was to try and help loosen his muscles and calm his mind. The shower had done nothing of the sort. After making sure the doors were locked after Rose left, he pulled out the dummies, walking over to the speakers, plugging in his iPhone and pulling up his hard-core music. A list nothing like his usual Western music, he put on Catharsis - Passions. Seemed fitting for all the angry he had. Walking back over to the dummies as the first drum struck, his hand made contact with the mannequin. He threw himself into the music, taking all his emotions out on the padded figures, not paying attention to anything else. Just attacking and attacking over and over. Imagining Jesse's face as he pounds into the dummy. Alberta was gonna kill him for destroying them, but right now he didn't care, he could easily replace them. He would rather take his anger out on the mannequins than a student's face; although he would make an exception for Jesse.

Viktoria's face, when she and Rose were sitting in the hospital ward, would be forever burned into his mind. Her heartbreaking look of shame made tears come to his eyes. Tears he never wanted to experience again. Tears of uselessness he felt when he had to keep his distance because he was a Guardian. "They come first" had been drilled into his head since a child. Yes, he grew up with his Mama and Babushka, but at school, it was drilled. He excelled at school, the only reason he was made a Blood Level Three at his novice trials. He was excellent at fighting, and for years trained other Guardians. He quickly made it to Level Seven. One of the highest honors to receive.

He was thankful for Rose being there for his sister; she knew what to do. She protected her from the shame of the whole school knowing. Nobody deserved that shame after having that inflicted upon them. Sexual assault is horrible on its own, but when you add the whole school knowing, it just makes it worse. Lissa was amazing too, even though Spirit took its toll on the girls, affecting each one differently. It drained Lissa but made Rose cranky. They both willingly took the risk for his sister. Something he would never be able to repay them for, not that they would accept it in any case. He made a vow always to be there for all three girls, for as long as he breathed.

As Dimitri's playlist ended, he took a look at his surroundings, only to find eight of the ten practice dummies demolished. The two remaining were barely together. He had heard the rumors about him from Rose. She told him they called him the "Russian God." No one was brave enough to approach him. Well almost nobody. Eddie Castile Rose's friend was, which in Dimitri's eye gave the young man his respect as a Novice. Castile had asked for advice about combat moves he was learning, but couldn't get. With Dimitri's help, he was able to. Often Castle would join Rose for evening practices. As long as his school work was done. That was Dimitri's rule. He wouldn't have the boy fall behind because his work wasn't finished.

He slowly cleaned up the gym making sure everything was back in working order. Dimitri unlocked the doors before heading to the showers. Once done, he quietly walked back to his Guardian dorm, tired and worn out from his workout with Rose and his private session. On the way to his rooms, he reflected on everything that had happened. He was worried about his sister and how she would be mentally. He knew this would be hard for her to overcome. Thankfully she has Rose and Lissa to help her in any way she needed them. He knew he needed to check on her, but he needed sleep first.

Reaching his dorm he slid the key to unlock his room. He was about to turn on the light but saw his bedside lamp was on, casting light onto his queen size bed outlining a body. Dimitri gripped one of his stakes as he moved closer, only to find Viktoria sound asleep. He released the stake. Quietly as he could, he grabbed his sleep pants and a new tank top and changed in his bathroom. Making sure the light was out, he gently crawled into bed, making sure his sister was covered. Nights here could get into the freezing temps.

"Dimka?" Viktoria mumbled

"It's me Vika, go back to sleep. We can talk more when we wake up," Dimitri told her kissing the crown of her head.

"Dimka? Hold me please?" Viktoria begged moving closer to her brother.

" Come here Vika," Dimitri replied opening his arms to his sister.

He wasn't surprised she asked him to hold her. When she was a young child, and he was home from school, if something was the matter, like if she were sick, upset or had a nightmare, she would come into his room. It had always been that way. So he wasn't surprised to see her.

"I love you брат" Viktoria said moving into his arms.

" I love you too, сестра" Dimitri told her, wrapping his arms gently around her.

Holding her close to him, Dimitri slowly slipped into a light sleep that he perfected at a young age. That way should anything happen he'd be able to defend them.

* * *

As classes ended for the day, Rose, Lissa, Christian and Eddie all made their way to the dining hall. Once settled at their table, Lissa and Rose headed to the lunch line.

"Rose, Viktoria went to lay down in Dimitri's room. She wasn't sleeping well in the hospital room. Would you mind taking me there after we eat? I'd like to check on her," Lissa asked her grabbing a small salad.

"Sure Lis, not a problem. We can go after lunch and after I call Janine. She called right before Stan's class," Rose explained, grabbing a whole pizza and soda for her and Eddie.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Lissa asked, knowing when Janine called it never meant good news.

"Nope, I really don't wanna call her but you know as well I do, if I don't call her she will call and call til I do. Better to just get it over with," Rose told her walking back to their table.

"Thanks, Rose. This looks yummy!" Eddie said grabbing a piece of the pizza.

"You're welcome, Eddie," Rose said pulling out her phone.

Rose scrolled through her call history, looking for her mother's number. Pressing call, she placed the phone to her ear, waiting for her to answer.

"Hathaway," Rose heard.

"Mom it's Rose. I'm done with classes today, figured I'd call before practice. What did you want to talk about earlier?" Rose asked.

"Rose I will be there by Friday. I have a few things we need to discuss, and they are not things to be done over the phone," Janine told her.

"Okay, fine. I have a short day of classes on Friday's but longer training times. It will have to be between them or after them," Rose stipulated.

"Understood, Rose. I'm glad to see you taking being a Novice seriously once again. We will talk soon," Janine replied.

"Okay bye," Rose said ending the phone call.

Lissa looked at her weird, Rose saw the look she was getting from everyone but shook her head no, and began to eat.

~~ Rose are you okay ~~ Lissa sent through the bond, worried about Rose.

~~I'm fine; Lis will tell you more later. ~~ Rose sent back and started eating the pizza, but not really tasting it.

Since hanging up with her mother Rose had a bad taste in her mouth, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know why that was. Part of her couldn't wait to get Friday over, but part of her wanted it never to arrive. Every time her mother came or called, something bad always followed. She had a feeling this time would be the worse of all.

 **A/N:**

I love you брат **Translation:** I love you Brother

I love you too, сестра **Translation:** I love you too sister


	4. Breakdown

******* DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING :-( JUST THE PLOT. I would like to thank my Beta Swimming the Same Deep Waters for her amazing work! Please check out her stories she is amazing.  
**

* * *

The next few hours after class flew by for Rose. She and Lissa went to check up on Vika. Rose knew she was still struggling to come to terms with what had happened to her. They quickly made their way to Dimitri's room, Lissa looking around nervously for someone to catch them in the Guardian's dorms. Students weren't allowed in there at all. As they'd almost reached his rooms, three guardians passed them. Lissa froze worried they would say something about them being there. Rose stopped to talk to them for a minute. They laughed at something she said, smiling and hugging each other, she looked back at Lissa smiling and nodded her head towards the door on the left.

Lissa gently knocked on the door, waiting a few moments. When there was no answer, she knocked again. After three times knocking with no reply, Rose pulled out a black key. Sliding it into the lock, Lissa gave her a look like 'You had a key this whole time?' Rose shrugged her shoulders, quickly opening the door. Letting them both in she quietly shut, the door blocking the light out once again. Lissa stood unsure what to do in a Guardian's dorm. Rose, on the other hand, walked over to Dimitri's bed. He and his sister were asleep. Gently sitting on his side of the bed, Rose brushed a piece of hair from his face. She loved his hair when it was down; it framed his strong facial lines and accentuated the rich chocolate brown eyes that she'd fallen in love with last year when he found them.

"Comrade? Comrade, it's time to wake up," Rose whispered in his ear.

A well-muscled arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her down to an equally muscled chest. A second arm wrapped around her, holding her tightly against him.

"Milaya, my sweet Milaya," Dimitri mumbled in his sleep.

~~~ Don't say anything about what you see or hear. I'll explain it all later~~~ Rose told Lissa through the bond.

~~ You'd better, Rose~~~ Lissa replied, a little hurt she'd had no idea about them, and she was her best friend.

Rose gently brushed more of his hair from his face. She loved that he'd started to let it grow, which brought out the sharpness of his looks and made her weak in the knees. Rose pulled her legs onto the bed, sliding her hands around to his back. Looking up at him, his eyes were barely open, and she reached up with one of her hands holding the side of his face. He slowly leaned down and touched his lips to hers. It was slow and sweet but passionate at the same time. They slowly broke apart, and Rose laid her head on his chest again.

Lissa watched the passion between them with envy. It was nothing like that for her and Christian. Sure they loved each other, but nothing like the soul consuming love she was witnessing here. She couldn't believe Dimitri and Rose were able to hide their love for each other from anyone. A love like theirs shouldn't be hidden but flaunted for the world to see.

Rose could feel the emotions through the bond. It made her happy Lissa understood their love.

~~~~ I can't believe you have been able to hide this for so long. You two are meant to be~~~~

~~~~~ Thank you, Lissa. When this comes out, and trust me, it will; it will be hard for us. Everyone will judge him. We are waiting until I graduate. Then hopefully I'll be allocated to you, and Dimitri to Christian. At that point, no one can say anything~~

"Roza, what are you doing in here? You're going to get me in trouble with Alberta," Dimitri told her.

"No, I won't. You know she loves me the best! Besides, I'm here to check on Viktoria and to make sure you're up for practice. I figured Viktoria could use the extra training to work out her anger. I know it helped me when I was hurt. It still helps me." Rose told him, gently kissing him before breaking out of his arms.

"I'm sure she will be thankful for it. I don't know if she has any clothes here for that type of workout Roza," Dimitri said, finally sitting up.

"Worst case, I can let her use some of mine. You know I keep extras in my locker," Rose told him smiling.

Rose walked over to the small table that had a coffee machine and started to make some for him. She might not know how to cook, but she'd learned how to make a good cup of coffee. While she was starting the coffee, Dimitri woke up fully, noticing Lissa sitting in his winged back chair with a dazed look on her face.

"Princess! Rose, I swear you're gonna get all of us in trouble!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"No, I won't. Trust me. Lissa won't say anything. She understands. It's okay, I explained everything to her," Rose said, adding the coffee grinds to the machine and turning on the coffee maker.

"I won't tell anyone, Guardian Belikov. I've never seen love like yours. It shouldn't be hidden; it should be shown to the world, it's so beautiful. I understand why you can't tell anyone, yet, so I'll keep your secret until you can be open with everyone. I won't even tell Christian if you want me to keep it quiet," Lissa promised. It would hurt keeping something like that from Christian - she told him everything. But for Rose, she would do it.

Dimitri took a minute and studied the Princess. Rose always told him she wasn't like most Royals, and now he started to believe her. Sure, he'd noticed she was a little different when it came to the Royals he had been around. Most of them were adults though, and they were out for what they thought they deserved not earned. Which usually wasn't much. Most Royals threw money around and did little else. They didn't care about the Guardians who protected them. He'd only encountered a handful who cared about their Guardians. Truly cared. Vasilisa was showing she genuinely cared about Rose.

"It's fine, Princess. You can tell Christian. It will be nice not to hide all the time. If I plan on guarding him once you leave here, he has to get used to it. Better he gets used to it here than out there," Dimitri reasoned, turning to wake Viktoria only to find her already awake and lying there.

"Time to get up, Vika. Would you like to do some training today? Maybe just some stretches? Nothing to make you hurt any worse?" Dimitri asked gently, getting out of bed to grab a quick shower.

"Sure, but I don't have anything to wear. I'd planned on getting some new stuff here since my old stuff was so old. Mamma sent me some money so I could go into town to get new clothes. She thought it would help me fit in better here," Viktoria told him.

"That's okay. We look about the same size - you can use one of my sets, and later we can talk to Alberta about going into town to get you some new stuff. Besides, we have to get formal dresses. The Yule Ball is in a few weeks," Rose informed Vika.

"Thank you, Rose. That means a lot," Viktoria exclaimed, getting out of bed to hug her.

"You're welcome. Coffee?" Rose asked, pulling down two cups.

"No thank you. I don't see how you drink that stuff," Viktoria laughed.

"5 am workouts with your pain in the ass brother is how! Coffee is the only thing that can fully wake me up," Rose joked as she made coffee for herself and Dimitri.

The girls moved to the small sofa to give Dimitri his chair. He left the bathroom wearing only gym shorts, his chest gloriously bare. Lissa, who had never seen him in anything but his Guardian uniform, was taken back by this. You could see how muscular he was. His toned arms, legs and washboard abs. Seeing this made her slightly envious of Rose. Sure Christian was good looking, but Dimitri was a whole other category of hotness.

~~~~ Really Lissa? ~~~~~~ Rose sent her when strong thoughts of Dimitri seeped through the bond.

~~~ Rose, I'm sorry. But he is, wow! I mean, I knew guardians were in better shape than most people. But come on!~~~~~ Lissa replied in embarrassment.

~~~ I know Lissa. I was just messing with you~~~ Rose mentally replied, giving her best friend a saucy wink.

Dimitri pulled out a new uniform and packed his bag for after training. Handing him his coffee, Rose gently kissed his cheek. He pulled her close for a moment, breathing in her unique smell. She didn't bother with sprays - just a vanilla body wash that was long lasting. Relaxing in his embrace for a moment calmed Rose. She didn't realize how much she needed his touch.

The tension she didn't know she was holding left her body. Almost like waiting for the bomb to drop before he'd headed to the shower, Dimitri had noticed she was tense. Most things didn't bother Rose. Only two things make her tense. She was worried about Lissa or her mother. Since Lissa was here and seemed fine, it must be her mother. Janine was a renowned Guardian, but as a mother, she was as bad as his father. Just not abusive. Well - depending who you asked, barely having anything to do with your child some would count as abuse.

"What's wrong, Roza?" he whispered to her.

"She's coming Friday to tell me something, but I don't know what?" Rose sighed, resting her head on Dimitri's chest.

Holding her tight to him helping her ground herself and gather her thoughts. He knew this workout would be hard on her. It always was when she was stressed.

They broke apart after a few minutes, Rose sitting back next to Lissa. Lissa took her hand in support. Not fully knowing what was wrong, she knew Rose didn't deal with her mother very well. For more than the first time, she wished her mother Rhea had survived the car crash. She was like a mom to Rose, the only mom she truly knew. Rhea never treated Rose any differently just because she was a Dhampir. To Rhea, Rose was just another member of her family.

Dimitri finished his coffee and slipped on his shirt and shoes, turning off the coffee maker, checking he had everything for the day. He turned to the girls.

"Let's go," he announced, opening his door.

They followed him out, locking the door behind them, taking the back way to the gym so no one would question them. Once in the gym, Rose took Vika to the locker room and helped her find a set of workout clothes that would fit her the best.

By the time they came out the locker room, Lissa had pulled out her school work and made herself an area where she could watch them and work. Normally she would be in classes right now, but they were redoing the classrooms, so she used the time to study and see what Rose did for training.

"You good, Lissa?" Rose asked, placing her bag next to her.

"Yup. I can't wait to see what you do in training. I've never had the chance before now," Lissa said laughing.

"I know! Now you'll understand why I'm sore so often," Rose replied grinning at her.

Heading over to Dimitri and Vika, Rose started her stretches. She helped Vika stretch as much as she dared. She didn't want her to overdo it; not with the muscles still so sore. But it would help them loosen up better. They stretched for thirty minutes. During that time, Dimitri had set up the weights for Viktoria to use. She wouldn't be sparring anytime soon. She needed time to heal, but lifting a few weights wouldn't hurt her.

Once she was set, Dimitri walked back over to Rose, who by this point had shed the hoodie she was wearing and only had on a sports bra and lycra pants. Approaching her from behind, he placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing his thumbs along her neck to help loosen her muscles. Rose rolled her neck back and forth. Running his hands down her arms to her hands, he enclosing them within his, guiding them above their heads, stretching their arms. Slowly lowering them, bending his head next to her ear, he gently kissed that spot that drove her crazy.

"Ready?" he whispered to her.

Rose nodded her head and stepped out of his embrace and faced him. They started out slow, left punch to the right hand, right punch to left the hand, adding a knee here and there. They slowly speed up until you could barely see what was going on. Lissa stopped working all together to watch them. The way they moved, you couldn't really tell where one started, and the other ended. They were evenly matched. Before either Lissa or Viktoria knew what happened, Dimitri had Rose pinned on the mats, both grinning and breathing hard. They heard clapping from behind them. Climbing off her and pulling her to her feet, they looked over to where the clapping came from. Standing by the door was Alberta wearing a proud smile.

"Well done, Rose. You have improved a great deal since coming back. It took a lot of effort to pin you, I can tell. When you first came back, you wouldn't have lasted that long before Belikov pinned you," Alberta told her.

"Thanks! He's a hard ass Russian, but if it helps me protect Lissa better, then so be it. What are you doing here?" Rose asked her, knowing she was usually busy.

Taking a deep breath, Alberta pulled her Guardian face, as the Novices would say. Rose knew once she saw Alberta's true emotions, she wasn't going to like what she heard. Not one bit.

"Janine called me earlier. She's coming sooner than she thought. She'll be here later today. Something has her spooked. Not much does that to her, but she's spooked and pissed. I have a feeling I know what it's about. I'll tell you if you honestly want to know," Alberta offered.

"Yes, please. I've been stressing ever since she told me she was coming to talk about something important that couldn't be discussed over the phone," Rose admitted, wrapping her arms around herself trying to stay strong and hold herself together.

"I think it's about your father, Rose. I don't know who he is, but he's powerful from what she's told me," she said reaching out to stroke Rose's hair.

"My father? Why would he have anything to do with this? Where has he been the last seventeen years of my life? From what Janine has said, he wanted nothing to do with me, so once she could, she dropped me off here. Why seventeen years later would he want to have a part in my life? I have no need for him. Soon I will graduate and guard Lissa and have my own life," Rose declared, starting to shake with anger that came from thinking about how she barely had parents and wouldn't have had any parent if it weren't for the Dragomirs and Alberta.

Dimitri didn't care his boss was standing right in front of them; he saw the signs of the Darkness starting to seep into Rose, causing her anger to be much worse. He quickly wrapped his muscular arms around her and pulled her to him as she struck out with her fists. Alberta was taken back by the movement as were Lissa and Viktoria. Rose fought hard against Dimitri, trying to break out of his arms. Turning her towards the dummy he'd set up earlier for them, he prepared to release her to let her take her anger out on them. As soon as she was released, she turned and punched Dimitri in the face, knocking him flat on his ass. He didn't think she would turn on him. He quickly flipped to his feet, and they went at it again. Harder than before, Dimitri tried to block as much as he could; he didn't want to hurt her. This anger was something he had seen before. It was just like the night when she lost Mason - the anger and sadness had taken over. A result of Lissa using too much spirit, combined with a great loss and anger. Only this time it was only anger, not the spirit. The anger at her mother and her father.

They went at it for a long time. Rose didn't look even tired, but Dimitri was starting to lose the battle. When he saw an opening to wrap his arms around her again he took it, wrapping them around her tightly, he lowered them to the floor. Rose struggled to break free. By this point, Lissa was in tears. She was worried about Rose. She'd never seen her like this, only heard about it afterward. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear in Russian, not caring if anyone heard them. He was trying to break through the darkness. After a few minutes, she seemed to stop fighting and started crying. He turned her to him and held her. Running one of his hands through her hair and one up and down her back, he gently kissed her hairline. Anything to calm her down. She soon calmed down enough to talk.

"I'm sorry I lost it. When I think about them trying to control my life, it makes me so mad!" Rose growled from her place within Dimitri's arms.

"I understand, Rose. Why don't you get cleaned up and we can move this to my office?" Alberta suggested.

Rose nodded, standing up, walking across to her bag then walking into the locker room. Dimitri grabbed his as well. They went to the showers. Lissa, Viktoria, and Alberta waited for them to return. Turning to Alberta, Lissa asked " Is there anything I can do to help? Rose has always been there for me. I want to be there for her."

"I honestly don't know. It will all depend on what Janine tells us. I will make sure you're in there when she tells her," Alberta declared as Rose emerged from the locker room wearing her school uniform. They waited a few more minutes for Dimitri to join them. They headed to Alberta's office, opening the door to reveal a sofa and two large wing-backed chairs and a huge cherry wood desk. Sitting at the desk and picking up the phone, Alberta called the kitchen and ordered lunch for them all, knowing they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

Turning to Rose, she asked if there was anyone else she wanted to be there. She asked for Christian. If the plan she had for them was going to work, he needed to be there and to know everything. Christian was looking forward to having Dimitri as his guardian and Rose as Lissa's. He arrived ten minutes later. Seeing the looks on Rose's and Lissa's faces, he knew something was majorly wrong.

Sitting next to Lissa on one end of the sofa facing Rose and Dimitri, he noticed Rose was sitting in Dimitri's lap more than anything. That's when he knew it was bad.

"Whats wrong? What happened?" he asked, reaching out to hold Rose's hand. While the school thought they hated each other, they actually saw one another as brother and sister.

"The darkness overcame me, and no, Lissa didn't cause it this time. Sure spirit was there, but this was much deeper than before. Janine is coming to visit. Something is apparently so super important, it can't wait until Friday. It has to do with my father, and I've no clue who that is," Rose told him.

"Holy shit," Christian exclaimed. "Well, we're here for you, Rose, no matter what she tells you," Christian declared.

Rose nodded her head and closed her eyes. Leaning her head against Dimitri's shoulder, she slipped into an uneasy rest until lunch arrived. Dimitri gave her a look that said she'd better eat even if she didn't want to. So she ate a little, but not much as she would normally. Once she was done, she moved back into his embrace and pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and covered them with it. She drifted off once more, waiting for the dreaded news from the person she hated the most.


End file.
